The prior art includes various wireless data communication techniques, wireless devices, and wireless network technologies. Mesh networks, ad-hoc wireless networks, and personal area networks are now used for many different applications and purposes. For example, home automation systems utilize wireless networking techniques to support data communication between a controlling device and one or more control modules (each being associated with a system, component, device, or appliance that is controlled by the home automation system). Thus, a wireless home automation system will typically include a centralized controlling device (which serves as a wireless coordinator) and a number of wireless control modules that wirelessly receive commands from the controlling device. Under normal and expected operating conditions, the controlling device can communicate with each wireless control module, either directly or indirectly. In this regard, the controlling device can indirectly communicate with a particular control module via one or more other control modules, wireless repeaters, wireless routers, or other compatible components that are capable of passing along data as needed throughout the network.
Many small-scale wireless networks are maintained in a fixed topology after deployment. In contrast, the topology or configuration of ad-hoc wireless networks and wireless home automation networks may be dynamic in nature. For example, a wireless home automation system should be flexible enough to accommodate the addition and removal of controlled devices and their corresponding wireless control modules. Unfortunately, the controlling device of a wireless home automation network could lose wireless connectivity with one or more control modules if a control module or the controlling device is physically moved away from its originally deployed position. In such a scenario, the homeowner may not realize that repositioning a component (e.g., a desk lamp, a piece of stereo equipment, or an oscillating fan) has compromised the connectivity of the home automation system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and related methodologies to dynamically monitor, diagnose, and report the status and connectivity of the wireless devices operating in a wireless network. In addition, it is desirable to have a system and related techniques to generate and communicate diagnostic notifications to a user, administrator, or manager of a wireless network in the event of a problem or loss of wireless connectivity between a controlling device and another wireless node in the network. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.